1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and more particularly to an address aligner and a memory device including the address aligner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A volatile memory loses its stored data when a power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memories include DRAM, SRAM, and so forth.
According to development of technology related to an electronic device, memory devices are being developed to have higher performance. For higher performance, various research is in progress.